headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi Temple
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Jedi temple | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Coruscant | continent = | country = | state = | city = Galactic City | locale = | residents = Order of the Jedi; Jedi Council | poi = Jedi Archives; Jedi Temple hangar | 1st = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace }} Points of interest ; Jedi Archives: In 22 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi went to the Jedi Archives to research a seemingly elusive planet he would later learn was Kamino. He could find no information on it in the Archives, and suggested that perhaps information relating to Kamino had been removed. Jocasta Nu had her own proud insight into this notion. If it wasn't recorded in the archives, then the information simply didn't exist. Following the execution of Order 66 by the self-appointed Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, members of the Jedi attempted to collect as much material from the archives as they could so it could not fall into the hands of the Sith. When retrieval proved ineffective, they opted to destroy the information instead. At the end of the Clone Wars, the Grand Inquisitor sought to recover as much as he could from the Archives. His quest was challenged by rival Darth Vader, who wanted to test out the reliability of his new armor against a worthy opponent. By this point, Jocasta Nu had gone into hiding. ; Jedi Temple hangar: The hangar bay was located at the base of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. In 19 BBY, the Jedi Council received word that General Grievous had been killed, putting an end to the final military leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Mace Windu assembled Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto in the temple hangar, as they had plans to go to the Chancellor's office to force him to give up his emergency powers. Before they left, Anakin Skywalker intercepted them and warned them that Palpatine was the Sith Lord that they had been looking for. The Jedi left the hangar to confront the Chancellor. The meeting ended in disaster, and Windu, Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar were all killed. Immediately thereafter, the Chancellor branded the Jedi as traitors and executed Order 66, which called for the extermination of all Jedi. Part of the Order 66 initiative included executing all remaining Jedi at the temple. Anakin Skywalker, now having become the evil Darth Vader, led a squadron of Clone Troopers through temple, exterminating all Jedi they could find, including students. Residents of the Jedi Temple * Adi Gallia * Agen Kolar * Anakin Skywalker * Coleman Kcaj * Coleman Trebor * Depa Billaba * Eeth Koth * Even Piell * Jocasta Nu * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Kit Fisto * Mace Windu * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Oppo Rancisis * Plo Koon * Saesee Tiin * Shaak Ti * Sifo-Dyas * Stass Allie * Yaddle * Yarael Poof * Yoda Related pages * Jedi Council * Jedi Praxeum * Order of the Jedi Related categories * Appearances of the Jedi Temple See also Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 1 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= Category:Coruscant